Gentlemen Can be Naughty Too
by Serenity Turner
Summary: WillElizabeth fic, o'course. Coming from the Queen of Innuendo. Well, one of the many that reside in Flaketown anyway. Rated T just to be safe. Random takeitasitcomes fic


**Disclaimer: Must we go through this every time! If I owned PotC, Will would be madly in love with _me_, not _Elizabeth._ Not that he isn't in love with me anyway. Heehee. Anywho, I don't own any of it, the places, the people…I just own the plot. (hahaha people, places, and plot! God, I love alliteration…)**

Gentlemen can be Naughty, too By Serenity Turner 

"Harder! HARDER, Elizabeth!" Will gasped. He could feel the adrenaline surging through his body, and, though he wanted to stop and catch his breath, he couldn't. It had to be done, _now._ With a final, "UHHH!" the tension was gone, and he hunched his shoulders a bit and sighed, admiring the beautiful thing that he and his beloved fiancé had just achieved…raising the mast into place on their new boat.

"Darling, it's simply wonderful," Elizabeth claimed, wrapping her arms around his waist. "It'll make the perfect getaway." They stood in blissful silence for a moment, until they heard the familiar, "Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for meeee_…" _coming their way. "Jack just back from the pub, I would assume," she muttered in slight disgust. The boat began to sway from side to side a bit until an all-too-familiar face popped up from where the rope ladder hung.

"Well, 'ello there!" the drunken man said with a toothy grin.

"Well, well, Jack Sparrow," Will said with a raised eyebrow. "We were almost beginning to hope – I mean think – we'd never see you again."

"It's Captain Jack Sparrow, if you please, Will Jr." Jack swung his leg onto the deck with miscalculated precision, almost causing him severe pain amongst his sensitive lower extremities.

"Indeed, I'd almost forgotten," Will said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "And don't you think you might consider calling me 'Turner' or 'Will?' I hardly think that it is necessary to call me 'Junior,' considering that my father's been dead for over ten years now." Jack just shook his head at the man, the same smile still plastered onto his face.

"Now, lad." Jack's expression turned to one of mock disgust. "You're almost beginning to sound like a gentleman, using words such as 'necessary' and 'indeed.'"

"A gentleman, Jack," Will challenged, "or a civilian?" This comment took the captain by surprise.

"Now, now," Jack said defensively, taking a few steps backward. "Why so hostile, Will? I'd think you'd be happy to see an old friend." He looked at Elizabeth for the first time, and took a few steps toward her. "Oh, look at this lass! She's grown in beauty since I last set eyes on her!" Will stuck his arm out in front of Elizabeth, fire in his eyes.

"Do not touch her," he warned through gritted teeth. Jack stepped back once again.

"I think we could all do with a good night's rest," he cheerily said. "How about I come back, er, tomorrow and we can…well, I'll see you then." He swung himself over the rail, missing the ladder completely, and fell into the dark waters below. Will and Elizabeth, after hearing the loud _splash! _slice through the night air, ran over to the rail. "I'm a'ight!" Jack claimed. They watched as he swam over to the dock, climbed out, and shook his head like a dog, shaking their own heads all the while. As soon as he had completely vanished, Elizabeth turned to face Will.

"What exactly is his problem, anyway?" she asked incredulously. "Honestly, you'd think the man would have at least some class. Did you see how he looked at me? That had to be one of the…the naughtiest looks I think anyone's ever given me!"

"Darling, he's a _pirate_," Will chuckled.

"Yes, well, so are you, and you are quite the gentleman."

"You know," Will whispered dangerously into her ear, "just because I'm a gentleman doesn't mean I can't be naughty once in a while, too." She gasped as he placed his hand on the small of her back and pulled her as close to him as he could. She was so close that he could smell the sweetness of the apple she had eaten on her breath, and he made it very clear that he wanted to taste it as well.

_Beautiful, _Will thought as he pulled her into the cabin of the boat and slowly peeled off the dress she was wearing. _Simply beautiful; never has life seemed so sweet._


End file.
